


Meta Madness

by Sugarcoated_Wishes



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad endings, Comedy, Destroy that script, Except Rika is totally with you, F/F, La Chancla, Rika helps break the game, Rika knows, Script Breaking, So many spoilers I’m so sorry, Technically everything is canon, This is self indulgent as all hell, You and Rika decide to give a middle finger to the script and the storyline, it’s so weird to refer to Rika as the savior, like knock knock have you accepted Rika as your lord and savior, meta as all hell, please don't take this seriously i just want to have fun, reset theory, so many references to other stuff, this is such a shitpost, wot in tarnation, you masquerade as a mint eye follower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarcoated_Wishes/pseuds/Sugarcoated_Wishes
Summary: She gives a soft laugh when you came back to the start looking shell shocked."Bad ending?""Oh god, that's a mild way of putting it"You stare at eachother before you both burst into giggles."This is so stupid... Hey here's a fun idea... what if... we break the rules a bit""Oh my god I am IN I'm so tired of the same old bull!"





	1. Bad Endings Galore, howsabouts we make some more?

You groaned as you walked back into the starting room. Rika looked up and gave a laugh. 

"Did someone get a bad ending?"  
"That's an understatement. I didn't realize Ray was so insecure...I wasn't even doing his route! I was trying to get the ending where I end up with you during V's route..." 

You grumbled before laughing.

"Well at least I can mess around on a route that actually gives me hourglasses nonstop! Gotta wait a bit though."

She giggled and moved to your side and a bench appeared so you both could sit. 

"Sucks though, I was hoping I could see you ingame! And I hardly see you in other routes!" 

Rika pouted before laughing along with you. 

"Yeah... hmm... well actually.. huh. Is there anything that prevents you from walking through with me?"  
"Uh... huh I don't actually know! Why?"

The blonde tilted her head at your odd question before emerald eyes widened. 

"Wait... NO WAY!! No freaking way! Do you really-? Oh my god!"

She squealed, realizing the start of your idea. You laughed and nodded. 

"There's already bad ends all over the place... and everyone gets so panicky no matter what... How about we give them something to REALLY panic over?"  
"Aaah!! Oh my god then... If I look through the coding I can probably make it so you can type... oh my god!! Are we actually going to do this!? Do you want to!?"  
"I mean... if you want to?"  
"Uh, YEAH?! I am so tired of matching the script!"  
"Then heck yes we're doing it! Let's do it in V's route because then I'm already close enough... Oh my god what if we break the news by me sending a selfie!! Like 'Uh! Rika sent me see!?' and then its a pic of you just in the background, clearly busy and I'm just 'lmao hi' in the foreground"  
"Oh my gosh NO! What if instead when they're panicking and asking you about me you break the news that we're best buds and as they freak you just send a pic of us like I dunno-"  
"DABBING"  
"Oh my god yes, Saeyoung would F L I P"  
"Oooh wait! What if instead... like when they're searching for info and they realize I'm being slow to respond... I just send a pic into the chat like of us drinking coffee, but like its kinda out of focus/ focused on the coffee and they can kinda see you and I just go 'lmao sorry I'm drinking coffee with my pal' and then 'o h n o she saw i took a pic gotta go before she realizes I sent it to people l m a o' and then leave so they can all freak"  
"I think I would cry from laughter if you did that"

You both started walking towards the start of the game. You stopped and looked at her. 

"We gonna do this?"  
"Oh yes. "  
"Well then... let's start!"

You both ran through and the game began...


	2. Once Upon a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to start the Chaos!

You came to, feeling someone squeezing your hand. You take a moment to acknowledge your surroundings. You’re outside a cafe, sitting at a table with your comrade in crime sitting across from you. 

“Rika!”  
“(Y/N)!”

You both simultaneously gaped at each other before laughing, your left hands both entwined together still. Rika pulled out her phone and you could see she was typing with one hand, searching through the code. 

“Any errors?”  
“Only a few, but I’m not really scripted to do anything for a good while yet, so it won’t affect much until you start really messing with things... hmm... ah! Here we go!”

A chiming sound emanated from your phone, prompting you to pull it out. Checking it, you could see Ray had begun to text you, asking about testing his game. And to your immense delight, Rika had came through, ridding you of having to select button prompts and you could now attach photos. 

“Rika. You. Are. BRILLIANT!! Aaaah! The storyline is starting!”

You gasped, turning your eyes away from the screen to stare at her. She flushed under your praise and squeezed your hand gently.

“Well? Go on and start things up!” 

She flustered, waving her right hand in a shooing gesture. But you happily noticed that she didn’t withdraw her other hand from yours.  
You responded to Ray as normally as possible, and noticed out of the corner of your eye that Rika had taken a selfie of the two of you and sent it to Ray, probably to cover for you having to take an extra person with you in the car. Another idea struck you, as you realized it also would give you extra benefits and you wouldn’t have to worry about the elixir so long as Rika covered for you. You knew Ray had gotten it when his texts slowed and stumbled slightly.  
Numerous dinging noises echoing from Rika’s phone alerted you that the game script was confused too. Shame Cheritz didn’t own the rights to Jeopardy because you couldn’t help but picture the script as a humanoid entity with the Jeopardy theme blasting in its nonexistent head. 

The car soon arrived and you and your cohort left for Mint Eye.


	3. Minty Fresh Eyepaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blonde and a Main Character walk into a cult...

The game proceeded, jittering to random pauses when it tried to acknowledge Rika. It would’ve been funnier had she dabbed but right now she had to play the role of respectable Savior of the Minted Eyeglasses. Despite this she continued to hold your hand, and before Ray left she had made a mention of wanting as few interruptions as possible from other Mysterious Eyeballs as possible. 

“-Oh but you’re free to visit when you can Ray. You’re never a bother to us” 

The blonde insisted sweetly, giving him a peck on the cheek for good measure. The pale boy went an amazingly bright shade of red, minty green eyes shrunk into tiny dots, darting between you and his treasured mentor before he stuttered out a goodbye and spun on his heel, practically running from the room. You can’t help but wonder if the faint thudding noise was him running straight into a wall.

No matter however! It was now time to play!

The members carried on as usual before Saeyoung started the panic as per usual...

MC: Heya... Am I in the right chatroom? 

707: Intruder!

Zen: oh my god he wasn’t kidding?

Yoosung: oh no! Another hacker?! We already have one!!

MC: Haha what? My pal Rika wanted me to get on a chatroom to help set up a party lol. I’m guessing I’m in the wrong one?

Yoosung: . . .

Zen: . . .

707: w h a t

Jumin: pardon me, but did you say Rika? 

Zen: you mean typed, just read it again.

Jaehee: who even are you for starters?

MC: lol same as my screen name lolol

V: excuse me but... when you say Rika, I don’t know who else you could be referring to other than my... late fiancée...

MC: oh god I’m really sorry! But no it’s probably a different Rika, my pal is very alive.

Yoosung: ....

Yoosung: what does she look like?

MC: I can’t take a picture because she might actually fight me

MC: but she’s got pretty blonde hair and narrow green eyes that glitter like emeralds 

Yoosung: ...

Zen: ...

707: ...

Jumin: ...

Jaehee: ...

V: what.

Mc: and her smile is radiant and brightens up the room when you see it 

V: . . .

Rika had been looking over and watching what you typed. To your immense delight she immediately flushed at your comments and looked away to hide her pink face in her hands. So cute~

Yoosung was the one who broke the tension. And Rika’s phone began to screech as the errors began to pile in.


	4. Chatroom Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The errors are beginning!

The chatroom was glitching heavily as everyone typed in a massive panic. Rika made an undignified snorting noise at Yoosung’s rant that started it off. 

•  
Yoosung: !

Yoosung: !!

Yoosung: I KN EW IT!!

V: what

Jaehee: but if who you’re describing is who we think-

Yoosung: I KNEW SHE COULDNT BE DEAD

Yoosung: I TOLD EVERYONE IT WAS WEIRD AND THEY DIDNT BELIEVE ME

V: what

707: huh?! What do you mean by Rika?? Blonde hair!? Please don’t be joking about this!!

Zen has exited the chatroom.   
Zen has entered the chatroom. 

Zen: NO WAY!! So I’m reading this right?! ;;

Yoosung: Is Rika with you?! Tell her to log in!! You didn’t deactivate her- RIGHT SEVEN?!?

Yoosung: Oh my god!! Wait- Call me!! Have her call me!! I want to hear her!

MC: um...Is there a reason you’re all so panicked...? 

Jumin: If I may cut in... We had a friend who was very dear to us die recently in... unfortunate circumstances. But the person you’ve just described...

Yoosung: V LIED TO US I KNEW IT

Yoosung: V!! He’s the one with the picture of the jerk with blue hair!! The one who keeps saying ‘what’ like it’s gonna prove his innocence! He told us Rika killed herself!

V: what  
•  
At this you turned to face Rika, schooling your face into a serious expression. 

“Omae wa mou shinderu.”

Her eyes widened and she slapped her hands to her cheeks dramatically. 

“NANI?!”

You both snickered before returning your attentions back to the chatroom. 

•  
Yoosung: shut up!! You’re so cruel V!!

MC: I feel like he needs help. Does he use text to speech? It might be bugging out...

707: !! You might be right V is often busy with his hands!! I’ll look into his cameras!

MC: what are you, a hacker? Lmao don’t do that. Invasion of privacy. 

707: um...

MC: ?

707: ;;

MC: wait

707: ;;;;;;

MC: I was joking... are you actually-

707: WELP I GOTTA GO MAKE SURE MY FRIEND IS OK

MC: NO SIT YOUR BOOTY DOWN AND EXPLAIN

707 has exited the chatroom. 

MC: omg

Jumin: ...

Jumin: Well you are correct. Luciel is a hacker...

MC: oh!! Wowie!! Oops I made him panicked then...? I could’ve sworn Rika said that her hacker friend was named Saeyoung... I guess I was wrong?

V: what

V: how

V: w h a t

MC: Luciel better hurry then because it is freaking out. 

Jaehee: uh... this situation is a little..;;

Yoosung: !! What else did Rika share!! Tell us!! Did she tell you everything?!

MC: I only know generic information?? ;;

Yoosung: It works, just share!

MC: uh

MC: ok then

MC: well for starters...


	5. Introductions by MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to cram in as many jokes as possible but unfortunately a lot of them are going to be subtle/inside jokes woth some people I used to roleplay with but out of context it should still be funny!

•  
MC: yeet lets get started 

MC: First we have Jihyun Kim the mint ice cream man who really loves cactuses? Like he saw one at Floor-Mart and nearly cried because it was so cute. Also they dated and she’s not entirely too sure what their relationship actually is anymore?? It’s not lovey-dovey but she doesn’t hate him or anything. 

V: ok but it was a really small cactus! It was in a little square pot!

MC: lol welcome back m8

707 has entered the chatroom. 

707: V WHY WOULD YOU JUST SIT AND TYPE WHAT FOR AGES

MC: lol hi hackerboi

707: ;;;

MC: anyways next we have Jumin Han who is a good guy who loves his cat Elizabeth and is a hard working type. He’s best bros with Jihyun. 

Yoosung: ok but what did she say about her cousin?!?

MC: wow impatient

Yoosung: but...

MC: Yoosung Kim. Rika’s younger adopted cousin. He tries to work hard but gets easily distracted anf is easily swayed. A good kid at heart! 

Yoosung: ...

Yoosung: Rika... she really did send you huh...?

Yoosung: But why...? Why did she let V lie to us?

V: Yoosung I didn’t-

Yoosung: You did! You lied to everyone! You lied to the police too! You’re disgusting.

V: Yoosung she is dead!

Yoosung: Then how would MC be here right now?!

V: ...

Yoosung: haha

Yoosung: MC.

MC: uh... yeah?

Yoosung: thank you for telling everyone the truth.

MC: ??

Yoosung: thank you for proving I was right

MC: Yoosung what are you saying all this for-?  
•

The chatroom began to glitch heavily, an obscene screeching sound tearing through the speakers. Rika dropped her phone and flinched, immediately slapping her hands over her ears until it had passed. 

Eventually when looking back at the screen, it showed that the game had momentarily crashed. The chatlogs were edited so that the characters weren’t immediately reaching a ‘Despair event Horizon’ upon reentry. It was easy enough to cover for things appearing odd while you snuggled into Rika’s side. 

“I guess I can’t unload everything at once. “

“Yeah I guess we have to space it out...” 

You both frowned simultaneously,trying to figure out what to do in the free time. Then it came to mind! 

You slumped more, sprawling across Rika’s lap. 

“You’re my pillow now”

You mumbled, cuddling close, eyes heavy with the desire to resy. Rika gave a breathy chuckle despite her face flushing a brand new hue. 

You’d deal with the chatrooms later. For now it is time to sleep.


	6. LA CHANCLA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call out post for the keyboard smash spam Yoosung is gonna do

When you woke up, Rika was giggling. Like she was holding a hand up to her mouth trying to stifle her laughter and everything.

“Whatcha doiiinnnn~” 

You practically purred at her, raising an eyebrow at her giggles. She started snickering harder. 

“So... the game tried to fix stuff yeah...? Um so it kinda reset Yoosung back to square one, but the others still know stuff and he’s seeing something different in the chat logs.”

“Oh golly what an inconvenience”

“Haha yeah, he’s getting super aggy because everybody is trying to calm him down from earlier and he’s getting mad because he thinks everyone is pulling a trick on him”

“Should we spook him with a selfie or...well actually maybe a selfie would be easier to explain away to avoid glitches.”

“What were you gonna suggest secondly?”

“Well maybe I could call him, and in the background you could start trying to talk to me and I’d just go ‘Hold on I gotta tell Rika I’m on the phone with you-‘ and you just go ‘wHO ARE YOU TALKING TO MC’ and I go ‘it’s your cousin Yoosung’ and you go ‘teLL HIM TO STUDY’ and I talk back to Yoosung again ‘Yeah Rika said to tell you to study. I recommend you do it unless you want la chancla’ and then I’d mute myself so we could laugh at him panicking.” 

“What if I tell you that if you don’t get off the phone I’ll use la chancla on you and then you say ‘oh crud gotta go study hard Yoosung!!’ And then we hang up and enter the chatroom and you just go ‘Sorry Yoosung I don’t wanna be la chancla’d by your cousin’ “

“I love the way you think”

“I know.”

~~~~~~~~

You monitored the chatroom through Rika’s phone as you dialed up Yoosung. It was taking every ounce of willpower not to snicker as you waited for him to pick up. 

“-click!- Hello?”

“Hiya Yoosung! Um it’s me, the new party coordinator...? MC?”

“Oh! That explains why I didn’t recognize the number! Hiya MC! You’ve been offline for a while, were you starting work already? Everyone’s been pulling a cruel joke on me...”

“Yeah I was trying to figure out what we should cater. But I thought I should introduce myself more personally to everyone, starting with you! Also, everyone’s being mean to you? Should I hop on and scold them?”

“Haha, I wonder if they’d listen if you did-“

“MMmmmmmCccccc! Who are you talking to?”

Rika suddenly whined, making you nearly drop the phone in surprise. Judging by the sounds of a phone being fumbled, Yoosung was startled too. 

“Oh geez, hold on a sec Yoosung... Rika! I’m talking to your cousin Yoosung! Hush!”

“Oh! Then tell him to study before I come over and make him!! He can’t afford to get bad grades!”

“Ha..what...?”

“I dunno how well you heard that, but essentially Rika said you need to study or she’ll la chancla you”

“La....la chancla? Rika....?!” 

“Yeah-“

“MC GET OFF THE PHONE BEFORE I LA CHANCLA YOU”

“I AM BEING THREATENED MC OUT!” 

You yelled into the phone before hanging up. You looked at Rika and she looked at you and you both burst out into ugly laughter.

“Haha....poor dude... does he even know what la chancla is??”

~~~~

MC has entered the chatroom.

MC: OMG I’m so sorry Yoosung! I was being threatened with la chancla I’m sure you understand;;;;

Yoosung: What is la chancla??

707: GASP LA CHANCLAAAAAA

Zen: um what

Jumin: I believe it is the slang term that is being used to refer to a common form of punishment in other countries, namely a slipper or flip-flop used on disobedient children

MC: You’re quite knowledgeable Jumin!

707: LA CHANCLAAAAA STRIKES FEAR INTO THE HEARTS OF ALLLLLL

Yoosung: so... why exactly was my cousin threatening to use la chancla on you?! And why is she with you?! 

Zen: um

707: um

MC: ....;;;

MC: we discussed this earlier...?

MC: I’m here to help out with the party thanks to her?

Rika has entered the chatroom

Yoosung: whAT

Yoosung: Fskhj1jftkdea

MC: ;;;;;

Yoosung: RIKAAAHKHJDBFK,RE

Rika: haha what the heck??

Yoosung: INKNEW IT OH MY GOD

Yoosung: V YOU ABSOLUTE WEEN

Yoosung: I HATE YOUR GUTS V YOU FILTHY LIAR

Zen: oh my god?! Is it actually you?!

Jumin has exited the chatroom 

MC: does anyone wanna make bets that Yoosung is gonna spam the chatroom with nonsense

Yoosung: V YOURE SUCH A tarnation I HATE YOU

Rika: are we betting on time

MC: ya

Rika: I’m saying 15 minutes before Luci force kicks him

Yoosung: V YOURE SUCH A tarnation tarnation 

Yoosung: I TOLD YOU ALL THAT V WAS tarnation LYING

Yoosung: I HATE THIS AND YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS BEING AN EMOTIONAL LITTLE tarnation 

707: omg no!! 

Yoosung: I TOLD EVERYONE AND YET YOU tarnation THOUGHT I WAS OVERREACTING 

Zen: yeah it’s really you

Zen: I gotta take a shower

Zen has exited the chatroom

707: omg the profanity filter!! 

MC: why do you have a filter

Rika: since when does this tarnation thing have a filter

MC: omg 

Rika: WHAT THE TARNATION

Yoosung has exited the chatroom

MC: omg did he get timed out

Rika: why would you take away our swearing


	7. Give us back our swearing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rika wants the chat filter to tarnation off

MC: Hackerdude why is there a filter on the chatroom???

707: It keeps the rating down

MC: That’s fair. 

Rika: NO IT tarnation AIN’T 

MC: omg

Jumin: In fairness I can understand why you wouldn’t want a plethora of swear words in the chat logs. They’re already lengthy enough. 

MC: lmao ye gotta miss that max speed option

707: sorry but if you wanna use that you need to pay me a fee!

Rika: how much to get rid of this stupid tarnation filter

MC: 2 metric tons of cardboard 

Rika: lmao

707: ignoring that for now; What are you doing here Rika? Why has it been so long? 

Rika: I’ve been busy!! Absolutely swamped with work and I realized that we needed to do a party so I got MC here to help out while I do my other work 

MC: I got ahold of a few people already!! 

Rika: see? MC is a natural!!

707: what other work??

MC: babysitting the sinnamon roll

Rika: omg no

MC: it’s true tho. One half of him is sweet and the other is a sinner

Rika: leave him alone o m g

MC: what would his ultimate form be called?? Rayran?? SaeRay??? RaySae?????

Rika: SaeRay sounds snazzy

707: who is that???

MC: lol

Rika: lol

Jumin: As interesting as this is, I have work to do. 

Jumin has exited the chatroom 

MC: lmao he gone

Rika: my bets are on he doesn’t even have work

MC: no I’m betting he does but he just bailed on it

707: who is SaeRay?? 

MC: It

MC: Is

MC: A

MC: Secret~

Rika: remove the tarnation filter

707: no

Rika: aw

Yoosung has entered the chatroom 

MC: oh hey he’s back

Yoosung: why does my phone keep crashing??? 

707: don’t swear so much!!

Yoosung: Huh??? ;;;;;

MC: did.... did you seriously forget what you were doing earlier???

Rika: square one???

Yoosung: gsgvysu

Yoosung: I THOUGHT I WAS DREAMING 

Rika: oh thank god he actually remembers

MC: lol

707: if you start swearing again I will actually set your jacket on fire

Yoosung: what??? ;;;

MC: LOL

~~~~~~

You leaned back, practically cackling at what all was going on. At least this time Yoosung didn’t reset. You suspected that Rika was trying to force the code to cooperate. Seems like the code retaliated with a swearing filter. Which honestly made everything 10000x funnier. Rika was still typing with a big grin on her face. 

“Well if this play through crashes... you know what would be even funnier??”

“Hmm?”

She paused, looking up at you. 

“We do this on a normal route...? Maybe I’d aim for like I dunno, Jaehee, cause she’s a sweetheart, and we could have like 0 big storylines to worry about. Orrr we could do it on 707’s route and keep quiet about you being here until like right before he shows up and such??”

Rika looked thoughtful before nodding slowly. 

“Yeah... yeah!! Because then the freakouts would be 100% more dramatic and stuff too!”

“Yeah! So if it becomes too much of a pain to keep everything working on V’s route we can just ditch it for the OG routes.”

You responded easily, glancing back at the chatroom that seemed to conveniently start to glitch out heavily. Yep, looks like Rika had been trying to force the code to do what she wanted even harder than you thought 


	8. Let’s do 707’s route instead!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I HIGHKEY WAS JUST GIVING MYSELF AN OUT BECAUSE I STILL HAVENT SUCCESSFULLY GOTTEN THROUGH V’S ROUTE SO I DIDNT KNOW THE STORYLINE   
> SO VOILA NOW ITS JUST DEEP STORY SO I DONT DIE INSIDE

Reality seemed to unravel around you both as you and Rika were forced back into the main screen. 

“So...707 route ya?”

“Oh yeah. It’s much easier that way.”

“I did realize something though”

“Oh?”

“He checks the cameras to see if I’m for real right? He’s gonna see you.”

“Oh yeah... I wonder if he’ll keep the secret.”

“Oh definitely, he’s already programmed to be meta aware + he doesn’t talk about the fact there’s a big ole BOMB in ya apartment until like... a good couple of days in...” 

“Haha true”

You both giggled at eachother before selecting a new route and walking through the starting screen together. The transition this time was simpler, as you weren’t ‘going to the past’ and you kept walking until suddenly you were walking on a crowded street and your phone buzzed with the opening message from Unknown. 

“How should I explain that I already know to him?”

“Just greet him with his name and say that I already filled you in on the deets”

“You think it will work?”

“Oh yeah, just act like you’re a dedicated Mint Eye person and I’ll take care of the rest”

“Hell ye”

MC has entered the chatroom. 

Unknown: Hello?

MC: ?

Unknown: You can see this?

MC: Yes! I’m glad the app is working! We were worried it wasn’t going to work on my phone. 

Unknown: ...? Huh? Are you not surprised to receive a message from a stranger?

MC: I know it’s you Saeran, there’s no need to act mysteriously. It’s not like “707” is gonna be able to read the chats between us two. 

Unknown: What??

MC: Oh... crud did Jun not tell you? Instead of getting a random girl for security reasons we decided on having someone in Mint Eye play the role of the new Party coordinator. I’ll tell the Savior don’t worry! She’s walking me over to the apartment right now. 

Unknown: ...? No I wasn’t notified of that. How irritating. Now I look foolish. 

MC: aw geeze. Don’t worry about it too much! Not your fault. If I didn’t know it would probably have fooled me so I thought you were doing good! Plus in the event of a security breach I bet you could totally fool some random girl into thinking you were a transfer student looking for a lost phone. 

Unknown: ...Thanks. 

MC: Oh! But could you do us a favor maybe? We were worried that 707 might try to look through the cameras once he realizes I’m in the apartment. Could you try to hack it so he can’t access them? Since both the Savior and I are walking in, it wouldn’t do for him to see her this soon. 

Unknown: Oh. Yes I can do that hold on...

Unknown has left the chatroom. 

You and Rika waited outside the complex for a confirmation message from Saeran. 

Unknown has entered the chatroom. 

Unknown: All clear. 

MC: Thanks Saeran!!

Unknown: Since you’re a part of Mint Eye, do you think you could send me summaries of what you do so I don’t have to scan through all the chatlogs?

MC: Oh of course! I want to do all I can to help achieve our goals! I actually did have a bit of a question about something for you though. 

Unknown: What is it?

MC: Ah well, I know that you uh... dislike 707. So I was wondering if you would be okay with me messing with him? I kinda wanna freak him out and stuff. 

Unknown: What exactly are you proposing that you want to do?

MC: Well our cover story is that I received an email from an old colleague with an offer to take over the mantle of Party Coordinator for the RFA. So I was wondering if I should occasionally make reference to you as another colleague. The only problem is that it would make Jihyun suspicious but the Savior says she will handle that. 

Unknown: Under most circumstances I would refuse such an idea but... I do like the idea of him panicking and suspecting that photographer of foul play. So I’ll approve. 

MC: Thanks. We’re in the apartment now, could you force enter me into the chatroom?

Unknown: Of course. Have fun~

Unknown has left the chatroom.


End file.
